Nightmare ZR380
|manufacturer = Annis |price = $2,138,640 $1,608,000 (trade price) (Arena War) |related = |variants = Apocalypse ZR380 Future Shock ZR380 |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = zr3803 |handlingname = ZR380 |textlabelname = ZR3803 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Annis Nightmare ZR380 is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is heavily based on the with hints from the , with the front bumper resembling that of a and the over fenders resembling that of the Stardast Over Fender Kit for the 350Z. The vehicle is essentially identical to its Apocalypse variant, but sports bright colors for the bodywork. Some of its details, like the hood, rear louvers and rear light protectors, employ a pattern on them. The tires, along with the fog lamp portions, fenders, door window trims and roof scoop are colored with the secondary color. The hood is painted in purple, with two rectangle details in red. The louvers also alternate between purple and red, while the tail light plates are red. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Being a sports car, the ZR380 performs excepcionally well. It has great top speed and good handling, but its acceleration is decent, partially due to the weight of its armor parts. Because of its reinforced chassis, the vehicle has impressive resistance at collisions and does not deform as easily as other sports cars, but its ramming capabilities remain average, as it can still lose power and control when hitting another similarly-sized car. While its hood is completely sealed, it is possible to remove it, revealing to be powered by a twin-cam Inline-4 engine, with "Annis" embossed on the cover. It also features two cold-air intake systems coming from the upper grille (ram-air intake) of the car (a feature seen on cars like the Exemplar and the Rapid GT). ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The ZR380 can withstand a single explosive without being destroyed, like other Arena vehicles. However, the car is already modified with window plates on the front, making it a good choice for hits & runs. It can be further upgraded with more armor plating on the side windows and the rear side of the cabin, although the occupants are still vulnerable to enemy gunfire. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon, namely scoops and blades. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The ZR380 can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns. They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Bruiser, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The car can also be installed with both bodywork Spikes and Saw Blades. The spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them, while the saw blades can pop vehicle tires and damage NPCs as well. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (In game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nightmare ZR380 can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ArenaWar-GTAO-NightmareZR380.png|The Nightmare ZR380 on the Arena War website. ArenaWar-GTAO-NightmareZR380Modded.png|Modified example of the Nightmare ZR380 on the Arena War website. ZR380-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The ZR380 on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. ZR380-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The ZR380 on Rockstar Games Social Club. ZR380-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The ZR380 on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased at the Arena War website for $2,138,640 or $1,608,000 (trade price as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career). **The vehicle comes with the "Fukaru" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard when purchased. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online